


The Perfect Hanging Bitch

by omegadeanlovesalphacas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 16 year old Dean, Age Difference, Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Dean Winchester, Doctor!Cas, Gags, Knot Hanging, Light and brief dubcon, M/M, Mild Humiliation, Omega Dean, Public Sex, Size Difference, Top Castiel (Supernatural), Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Underage!Dean, Work Place Sex, claimed-and-happy!Dean, heat and claiming referenced, knotslut!Dean, petite!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 14:05:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18470476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omegadeanlovesalphacas/pseuds/omegadeanlovesalphacas
Summary: Cas buys Dean and claims him on his very first heat. After Dean’s heat passes, he learns what his new alpha expects of him. Turns out being a tiny omega comes in handy when your new mate loves knot hanging.





	The Perfect Hanging Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> **Warning!** This is an Alpha/omega kink prompt fill. Expect more porn than plot, and lots of power imbalance between Cas and Dean. **Mind the warnings and kinks in the tags.**

Dean shivered and whimpered in the passenger seat of his father’s car, pulling the blanket tighter around his naked body. “Where are we going?” he asked, his mind fuzzy and confused. His first heat was hitting him hard, only days after his 16th birthday.

“I told you, Dean, your new Alpha wanted you for your first heat,” John said, glancing over at him. “I told you, Castiel already paid for you, remember?”

Dean remembered. The Alpha. He was going to be claimed tonight. He’d be a mated omega, probably bred too, if he was as fertile as his test results had shown.

Dean knew his father had gotten a small fortune for him. He knew he was pretty, everyone told him so. And his father had done everything he could to groom him into a very marketable omega, including putting him on growth suppressants to keep him petite. Dean wasn’t even close to five feet tall and probably never would be. The suppressants wouldn’t be necessary anymore, frequent breeding would fully halt his growth from here on out.

They pulled up to a large house, and the next thing Dean knew he was being marched up to the front door. The blanket was pulled away and he was left standing there full nude, but the heat had flared up again so he wasn’t cold.

The door opened and a tall, handsome alpha was there, blue eyes looking down at Dean appraisingly. Dean only came up to his chest. His broad, strong chest.

Dean caught the scent of compatible alpha and he shivered and whimpered at a new wave of want, a fresh trickle of slick running down the inside of his leg.

The alpha grinned, hooking Dean by the back of his neck and pulling him into the house. “Thank you, he’s perfect,” he said, absently speaking to John without taking his eyes off Dean.

Castiel closed the door, and Dean was lost to his heat and his new alpha.

* * *

Dean slowly woke in a tangle of soft sheets, alone in the large bed. His mind was clear for the first time since he’d arrived at Castiel’s house, and he realized his heat must be over. He slowly became aware of his slightly achey body and the thick plug filling his ass. He stretched in the bed, and he was surprised to find both himself and the sheets were clean and fresh, until a vague memory of Castiel bathing him returns to his mind and makes him faintly blush at the intimacy.

He realizes that’s a little silly, considering how many times his new alpha knotted him during his heat. He’d lost track and wasn’t even sure how many days it had been.

Dean’s hand went to to the back of neck, and he could feel the mark Castiel had left there, just above the edge of his new collar. It was still healing but it didn’t hurt. If anything the reminder of his new ownership made Dean’s cock twitch.

He’d always dreaded the day when he would be claimed, but somehow he couldn’t remember why he wasn’t supposed to like this. He’d never felt more content than he did in this moment. His hand went to his stomach, and he was surprised to find it already a little swollen before he remembered that Castiel had plugged him after every knot. His cock switched again at the thought of his belly swollen with his mate’s seed, and he wondered if he was already bred with pups.

Dean got up and stumbled to the bathroom on tired legs, relieving himself before returning to the bed. Just as he did, Castiel walked into the room, looking incredibly handsome in a grey suit. Dean’s mouth went dry and he quivered at the sight of his Alpha, his body already responding to the call of their mating bond.

Castiel smiled and crossed the room to press a gentle kiss to Dean’s lips. “You’re so beautiful,” he murmured.

Dean melted into the kiss, staring up from the bed in adoration.

“But you’re even prettier on my knot,” Castiel said, eyes sparkling with lush. “Present,” he ordered.

Dean gasped when his Alpha didn’t even wait for him to comply, simply flipped him on his stomach, pulled out the plug, and thrust inside. He could only moan at the new feeling of the soft suit moving against his back while Castiel jumped quickly to a fast pace, pounding into his already well used hole.

Pleasure swelled inside him, and Dean was sure he was going to cum, until his felt his Alpha’s hands deftly clip a cold metal ring around his hard cock and settling it behind his balls.

Dean moaned and squirmed as Castiel’s knot swelled to fill him again, desperate to cum and unable to.

Castiel groaned as he slammed into him and still, his seed spilling once more. “Do not take this off without permission,” he ordered, fingering the cock ring nestled behind Dean’s balls. “You came plenty during your heat, I don’t want to spoil you. Going to train you into my perfect mate.”

Dean whimpered, but he found himself replying, “Yes, Alpha,” without seconding guessing it.

He expected they would spend the next 45 minutes in bed, he’s learned during his heat that Castiel had particularly long knots. So he was surprised when Castiel wrapped an arm around him, pinned Dean’s back against his chest, and stood up easily.

Dean gasped as the position made him sink further into Castiel’s knot. His head fell back on the alpha’s shoulder with a moan. He was so much smaller than his mate that his feet dangled just under Castiel’s knees.

“Today you’re going to learn what I expect from my mate,” Castiel said, carrying Dean this way and walking out of the room. “I bought you specifically because your small size makes you an ideal knot warmer.”

Dean’s head spun at the overwhelming feeling and what Castiel was telling him. He cried out when the alpha sat down at the breakfast table, making his knot press firmly against his prostate, Dean’s hard cock switching helplessly.

“You need to sit quietly or I will have to gag you,” Castiel said, voice calm and matter-of-fact. He started to eat his breakfast, feeding Dean with every other bite.

Dean tried not to squirm as he ate, but he couldn’t help the little gasps and whimpers that kept escaping him.

Castiel sighed as he finished the meal. “You are so vocal, I can see you can’t help it.” He wrapped an arm around Dean and stood again, carrying Dean over to the closet. He opened the door and reached up on a shelf, pulling out a cock shaped gag. He pushed the cock gag into Dean’s mouth and deftly buckled it with his free hand.

Dean’s eyes went wide and he whimpered around the silicone cock filling his mouth, quite effectively muffling the sound.

“Ok, I have to get to work,” Castiel declared, grabbing his keys and heading for the door.

Dean’s face bloomed bright red as he realized his alpha was going to take him out into public this way. And there was nothing he could do about it.

* * *

It wasn’t until they arrived at the hospital the Dean found out his new mate was a doctor. He was pretty sure his whole body was blushing as Castiel carried him in through the front lobby, still naked and impaled on the alpha’s knot.

The female beta at reception beamed at them. “Oh Castiel! Is that your new mate? He’s so pretty!”

Castiel chuckled. “Yes, I think that’s obvious,” he said wryly. “But thank you, I’m very pleased with him.”

Dean whimpered softly around the gag, embarrassed to be talked about in such a manner. And yet his cock strained with need, his body aching with want, almost as if in response to being treated like an object for Castiel’s pleasure.

Castiel moved on, taking Dean into a large laboratory room, walking over to a counter to check on an experiment.

“I need my hands,” Castiel said. “So you’re going to practice hanging for the first time.”

Dean was confused by what the alpha meant, until Castiel started to gently lower him, letting go and leaving Dean hanging from the knot still firmly tied inside him. It was pain and pleasure all rolled up together. His cries were muffled by the gag as he tried to put his hands down to brace himself against the floor, but with his small size and Castiel’s long legs, he couldn’t quite reach. He whimpered and squirmed, his cock throbbing at the strange pleasure, and he grabbed at Castiel’s pant legs.

“No,” Castiel said, reaching down to smack Dean’s ass. “Just relax, submit to it, omega.”

Dean whimpered, but tried to do as he was told, letting his arms hang loose. As he relaxed the position became less uncomfortable, the strange pleasure of it thrumming through him. He felt a little light headed from the position, but it actually wasn’t so bad. His cock was still throbbing with need, but he was learning to ignore it.

He stayed like this until he suddenly started to feel Castiel’s knot give. But before he could slip off and hit the floor, Cas scooped him back up and turned around to find a clear spot on the counter. He laid Dean out on his stomach, already grinding gently inside him as his knot deflated.

Then just as the knot disappeared Castiel started to thrust with earnest. A few people walked into the room, but they only smiled at them before moving to their own work.

Dean moaned around the gag as he was fucked hard again, and it wasn’t long before his mate’s knot was tied inside him again, and Castiel returned him to his hanging position so he could continue his work.

Cas groaned is satisfaction as Dean hung from his huge knot. “You’re even better than I dreamed,” he murmured, rubbing Dean’s ass with his free hand while he tidied his desk with the other, getting back to work. “My perfect hanging bitch.”

Dean let out a soft whimper as he felt his belly swell a little more with his mate’s seed, and his body went limp in submission, relaxing into hanging from the knot again. He started to absently suckle the cock gag that filled his mouth as he drifted, starting to float on the feeling of submitting to such objectification.

It was wonderful.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. Comments are love! <3
> 
> I take prompts on Tumblr: [omegadeanlovesalphacas.tumblr.com/mobilemenu](http://omegadeanlovesalphacas.tumblr.com/mobilemenu)


End file.
